


all's fair in love and war

by merrymegtargaryen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/merrymegtargaryen
Summary: Hot Pie and Gendry vie for Arya's attention. Things do not go exactly according to plan.





	all's fair in love and war

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossingwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/gifts).



> This is based on a dream I had and is also a birthday present for Celia, who is the light of my life. Happy Birthday, dear one--hope today is everything you deserve <3

They had a bad habit of staying in the great hall long after the others had gone, talking and laughing as if they didn't spend every day together.

“Well,” Arya said at last, getting to her feet. “I've got a long day ahead of me tomorrow. I'll see you both.”

“See you,” they said.

Arya smiled at both of them as she left. They watched her go, seemed to stare after her even when she was out of sight.

“Gendry, can I tell you something?” Hot Pie ventured.

“'Course you can,” the other man said, drinking from his tankard.

“I'm in love with Arya.”

Gendry choked on his ale. “You're _what_?” he rasped.

“In love with Arya.” Hot Pie flushed. “I know I'm not a lord or a knight and our love could never be, but it's just the way I feel.”

Gendry had a strange look on his face. “And are you...planning on telling her?”

“I think so. Who knows? Maybe she feels the same way.”

Gendry's grip on his tankard was so tight that his knuckles were turning white. “Maybe.”

Hot Pie cocked his head. “Are you all right?”

“'M fine.” Gendry took a swig of ale.

“You are not.” Hot Pie's eyes narrowed. “Are you...are you in love with Arya too?”

“Of course I am!”

Hot Pie gaped. “But you never said anything!”

“Not to you.”

Hot Pie considered this. “So...Arya knows?”

“I don't see how she wouldn't,” Gendry said sullenly.

“So...you haven't told her?”

“Not yet.”

The two men eyed each other.

“She likes me better,” they said at the same time. They narrowed their eyes. Then, “She does not.”

“Arya's liked me since she was a little girl.”

“She _used_ to like you,” Hot Pie corrected. “But that was a long time ago.”

“She _still_ likes me,” Gendry countered. “What makes you thinks she likes you more than me?”

“I tell her she's pretty,” Hot Pie said smugly. “When was the last time you said something like that to her?”

Gendry flushed. “I don't need to say it for her to know it.”

Hot Pie clucked his tongue. “You really don't know how to treat a lady.”

“Says the virgin.”

Now it was Hot Pie's turn to flush. “All right. Fine. You think you know so much? Let's just see who Arya chooses.”

Gendry considered. “All right,” he said at last. “Let's just see.”

.

When Arya came down to breakfast the next morning, Hot Pie laid out an extravagant breakfast for her.

“Hot Pie,” she said with wide eyes. “What is all this?”

“Oh, just a little something,” he said, smirking at Gendry.

Gendry scowled.

After breakfast, Arya and Gendry went out to spar in the practice yard. Gendry called for a break and, to Arya's astonishment, peeled off his shirt.

“I'm working up such a sweat,” he said, trying not to be too obvious about the way he was flexing.

“That's stupid, you're just exposing your skin to an attack,” Arya pointed out, but she couldn't help licking her lips.

“Am I?”

Using her distraction to his advantage, Gendry managed to disarm Arya and pin her to the ground. He made sure to gaze soulfully into her eyes and shift his hips  _just_ so...

Arya shoved Gendry off of her. “Stop being so weird.”

Hot Pie was smirking at him. Gendry gritted his teeth.

.

Between the inordinate amounts of food Hot Pie was feeding her and the rigorous sparring sessions designed solely to make them both sweaty, Arya was exhausted—so when Hot Pie offered to massage her shoulders and Gendry offered to massage her feet, she couldn't help but accept the generous offer. If she'd been a little more alert, she would have noticed the two men glaring at each other as they rubbed her aching muscles.

“That feels nice,” she said.

“I'm very good with my hands,” Hot Pie said.

“You know what would feel even better?” Gendry asked, pointedly ignoring Hot Pie. “A dip in the hot springs.”

Hot Pie snorted.

“Hmm, maybe,” Arya said.

Gendry was so excited that he accidentally twisted Arya's foot the wrong way. They had to call Sam to look at it.

“It isn't broken,” Sam said after he'd poked and prodded. “But you will have to keep off of it as much as possible.”

“For how long?” Arya demanded.

Sam shrugged. “Could be a few weeks.”

Arya looked murderous. Hot Pie looked delighted.

.

While Arya was frostily ignoring Gendry from her room, where she was forced to stay in bed and keep her foot propped up all day, Hot Pie took full advantage to ply her with food and more shoulder massages. Victory was nearly his.

...until Gendry snuck into Arya's room one night and, with her reluctant permission, carried her outside, set her on his horse, and took her on a midnight ride. When they returned in the wee hours of the morning, flushed and grinning, Gendry was sure he was inches away from a declaration of love.

But Hot Pie was not about to let that happen.

He appeared beneath Arya's window the following night and sang a song that he had composed about her brave deeds. Everyone who heard laughed at him, but under her own smile, Arya was blushing furiously.

“He's got such a lovely voice,” she remarked to Gendry later. “Don't you think so?”

“It's all right,” he said gruffly.

Hot Pie's efforts didn't end there—every morning, he picked an enormous bouquet of wildflowers and put them in Arya's room. In retaliation, Gendry forged a new sword for Arya.

“What has gotten _into_ you two?” Sansa demanded of both of them. “You're acting like she's dying.”

“We both love her is all,” Hot Pie said. “But I want her to fall in love with me.”

“And _I_ want her to fall in love with _me_ ,” Gendry said.

“She's not going to fall in love with either of you if you keep this up,” said Sansa.

Whether Sansa was right and their attempts at courtship were failing, or whether Sansa herself had told Arya of their intentions, they didn't know, but it was soon obvious that Arya was avoiding them.

“You scared her off,” Gendry accused.

“ _You_ scared her off,” Hot Pie accused right back.

“I wouldn't have scared her if I wasn't competing with you.”

“Shouldn't have competed with me then, shouldja?”

.

To their great surprise, Arya sent for both of them after her foot had completely healed. Hot Pie and Gendry were fully expecting her to dress them down for their behavior over the last few weeks. She was sitting on her bed when they entered, wearing an unreadable expression.

“Sansa tells me that you're both in love with me.”

They glanced at each other.

“Yes,” Hot Pie admitted.

“And you've been fighting over me?”

“Uh. Yeah,” Gendry said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Arya clucked her tongue. “When Sansa and I fought over toys as little girls, do you know what our mother always made us do?”

They shook their heads. Arya stepped up to Hot Pie and kissed him. Gendry looked away, trying to move away from the two—but Arya grabbed a fistful of his shirt and kissed him, too, one hand still tangled in Hot Pie's shirt. At their bemused looks, she smiled. “She made us _share_.”

Gendry licked his lips. “You...you want us to share you?”

She nodded. “You both love me. And I love both of you. Why shouldn't it be this way?”

Neither of them had a good answer. Arya grinned at them and pulled them to the bed.

.

Some time later, Arya flopped between the two naked men with a satisfied smile on her face. “Satisfied smile” was a bit of an understatement—it was more like a shit-eating grin.

Gendry cleared his throat. “That was...”

“A good idea,” Hot Pie said fervently.

“Yeah,” Gendry confessed. “It was.”

“Good,” Arya said breathlessly, “Because I intend to have good ideas several times a week.”

“Good,” the two men chorused.

 


End file.
